Cherry Blossom Moon: Dry Friendships
by Sakura-cherryblossom16
Summary: Sakura the runaway princess now hopes to gain Itachi's trust that she once had in the past, though it seems impossible. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata go together with Jiraiya to rescue her, but Sasuke follows hoping to kill Itachi and get her back. Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Dry Friendships**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Summary: **A new chapter begins to find the next demon crystal in the land of sand. It is an adventure with new friendships and bonds of trust that can affect each one of their futures. Sakura searches for answers that lie in her adventure ahead. Will she find them or find more questions that continue to surprise her? As for Itachi, will he develop that special bond with her that he had in the past? What will the friendship with Deidara bring? And lets not forget about Naruto…and Sasuke.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

'_**This text…**_'means theirs thoughts.

**CHAPTER 1: Long Days At Sea**

I woke up tasting the salty atmosphere that caused me to wake with a big yawn. I just then remembered where I was, I stood up and looked over to the bed beside me where Deidara was supposed to be sleeping. It was vacant, but I continued to search for him. I wondered if I should go out there, where danger was. If I made one wrong move, that could determine whether I would live or not. But I went out anyway, Deidara could maybe defend me…unless he went out flying again.

But I especially needed him right now because Itachi was coming right my way, '_**perfect timing to come out Sakura**_' I thought as I closed the door behind me and gave him room to walk by. My breathing stopped as his body almost brushed against mine, he wasn't wearing his Akasuki cloak and I could see his well-built arms and shoulders. I could feel his chakra and how much greater it was than the Itachi in the past, its like I completely forgot who Itachi Uchiha was as I gawked at him.

He continued on walking and ignored me as if I was invisible and thankfully I was glad, though I hope he didn't see me staring at him. He left and I then started to breathe as I closed my eyes. There was one other thing though that I noticed about him that was different than the one in the past, '_**he was so hot'**_. I mean the other Itachi was nicer, but I always liked to see his face. Even though he was a killer and hated me probably. Don't get me wrong I mean the Itachi in the past was still cute, but I always loved that gorgeous face. Then it hit me, '**_if Itachi liked me like he did before and was my friend then we could possibly fall in love_…**' I thought as I blushed deeply and started to fantasize…

I then heard a quiet laugh that came from another room, it sounded like Deidara so I just slowly opened the door. It ended up being him and he looked like he just did something really unpleasant to Kisame who was sleeping, totally oblivious of the prank Deidara pulled.

"Deidara what the heck are you doing?" I angrily whispered as put my hands on my hips.

"Lets go! He might wake up soon yeah!" he whispered as he dragged me back to our room.

"Okay, you have some explaining to do."

"Sakura, Sakura, he deserves it. He always yells at me and is never on my side just Tobi's yeah."

"That doesn't give you the right to do that, what exactly did you do anywa-" I said as my stomach growled.

"Oh, yeah! I'll get you some food, wait here," he said quickly trying to ignore our conversion.

"This is going to be one long journey…" I thought as I groaned.

"Blondie!!" Kisame shouted at the top of his voice and he slammed the door wide open in the room I was in and I just stared at him blankly. I landed my eyes on one of the funniest things I ever saw in my life. Kisame's lips were swollen and all red, as if he got stung by bees. "Where is he?!" he shouted as I finally responded. I busted out in laughter and pointed to his face.

Deidara stood at the doorway and crossed his hands over his chest and swiled. "Hey I see that my hot chili peppers worked. Pretty funny huh Sakura, he looks like a fish out of water. It probably hurts too huh Kisame?" he said as he started running from a infuriated Kisame. I ran after them and made it to the deck, still giggling though. Deidara quickly made a clay bird and started to take off, out of Kisame's reach so he wouldn't strangle him.

Kisame had his cloak conceal his lower face now and he was so angry that he couldn't reach him. I had enough of Deidara's foolishness though, now I knew why they treated him like they did. I grabbed Deidara's foot and yanked him down from his bird.

"Sakura! What are you doing yeah, he is going to kill me!" he shouted as he tried to escape my grip, but it was pointless. I wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Deidara I won't let him hurt or kill you…but I will!" I shouted as I hit him on the head. "You idiot! You are just like a child, now stop all this nonsense or else you will get more of my rage!" I shouted as I turned away from him to come face to face with Kisame.

"Not bad for a kunoichi, you could be helpful around here. Straightening him up is impossible for the rest of us, even Itachi. For doing that you have my respect, Pinky."

"Thank you, but I'm not a kunoichi. Also if Deidara misbehaves again just call me," I said as I dragged Deidara to 'our' room. "Now what was up with that?!"

"Why do you take his side yeah? I thought we were friends…" he said as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, you were being an idiot. And I wasn't taking his side, you just need to get along with others. You are lucky I didn't use my real strength…now will you please try to get along with everybody else?" I said as I sighed, he reminded me of Naruto…

"Sakura…"

"Now where is the food that you said that you would bring? Never mind I'll just get it myself," I said as I left and decided to ask Kisame. If I went to look for food on my own I might end up going into Itachi's room that would be bad, really bad… "Hey Kisame where can I get a meal around here?"

"In my room there is a door," he said as he continued mapping out everything for our next destination, which got me curious. I laughed a little as I went into his room, I still imagined what it looked like. Harsh, but funny. I opened Kisame's door and saw that it wasn't the cleanest nor the dirtiest, Deidara's room was so much worse than his. I opened the closet door and there were fruits, bread, and meat, mainly all meat to be exact. I took an apple and closed the chest, '_**at least the stuff in there is edible so I won't go hungry**_'. I noticed how bruised the fruit were and how badly the meat smelled, I was so happy to be out of there. I walked back on the deck and sat on the floor next to Kisame.

"So what is up with Itachi? I mean he is so cold and rude, does he treat you like that?" I said as I took a bite out of the apple.

"No, just to weak, idiotic, and unimportant people."

"Oh…" I said as I sighed. '_**I definitely am on that list, there is no chance of the other Itachi coming back**_,' I thought as I frowned.

"Don't worry though, just stay out of his way and you will be fine. Don't ever insult him too or speak of his family either. He even sent me those looks when I first asked about his family."

"Yeah…I can understand why, but are you guys like friends?"

"No, not at all. Itachi has no friends, just people that he respects is the highest he goes."

"Really, huh?" I put my hand on my chin and thinked. '_**Darn, this situation couldn't get any worse. I thought I could bring the old Itachi back, but I think its impossible…He didn't mind strong people though and people that could be useful. I wonder if Deidara could train me, he might then not think less of me then. Reminding him of his past would just be plain stupid though because he would kill me…or would he? I mean if I knew something about his past he would think that I knew more about him than he thought, but he would be suspicious of me then. Probably think I was a spy…sent by Madara. I can't speak of that guys name here though, it seems that no other Akatsuki members know about Madara, they just know him as Tobi…**_' I thought as I got up. "Do you mind people training on your deck? I will try not to damage anything."

"Hmm…sure. But who is going to train you?"

"Deidara?"

"Hah! Trust me, you don't want him training you. He is a reckless runt and getting trained by S-rank criminals is extremely difficult, you could die trying or because of exhaustion."

"I don't care…I have no use to anyone anymore. I have been a unhelpful and dependent my whole life, I think its time for a big change."

"Hmm…I see. You want to become one of us?"

"Maybe, I think I can handle it. If I die its nothing…I guess."

"You got guts, I'll give you that. But I would bet anything that you couldn't make it in our group, you have to kill and do things that will blow your mind away."

"If the killing that is necessary then yes, but if its killing innocent people forget it. There has to be a good reason or for someone's protection. I already did stuff that blew people's minds away too so I think I can handle it, I know I can prove you wrong. I am very determined and don't give up!"

"We will see…it will be interesting seeing you try anyway. But you really don't think anybody would miss you, I mean you are their princess."

"No…not that I know of," I said as I finished my apple. '_**Though there is my friends…and Naruto**_.'

* * *

Naruto sprung out of bed when he heard someone shouting the return of the king…and Sasuke. He ran out of his room, bumping into soldiers, guards, and maids. He turned around a corner though to come face to face with Hinata, she blushed as he did a quick bow to her. "Sorry Hinata, I was in a rush. You see the king is back and he must have information on Sakura…I really hope she is okay."

"I bet she is Naruto, but…can I go with you? Only knights and squires like yourself are allowed and Sakura is my friend too."

"Of coarse! Now lets hurry!" he shouted as he grabbed her by her arm and ran as fast as he could to the chamber where everyone was talking, discussing the plans dealing with Sakura.

Sasuke glared as he saw Naruto come in, that wasn't the first time he saw him. Sasuke just turned away and closed his eyes. '_**What is that idiot doing here**_?'

The king stood up and sighed, "I have put a search team out to look for my daughter, Sasuke you take my soldiers with you and go north toward the land of water. There are a few islands there that may know things involving the Akatsuki. Kakashi you stay in the land of fire and search for clues that others may know about them. Jiraiya I believe you can just go about anywhere that may seem important regarding the Akatsuki or my daughter."

"Sounds good to me…though I need some money you know. My ship needs new supplies and-" Jiraiya said as he stood by the door next to Naruto and Hinata.

"You just spent all of it? It was on…unnecessary things again wasn't it?" the king said as he closed his eyes.

"Some of it…though I spend it on helping me find information, my lord."

"Fine, but this is the last amount that you get. If you end up failing I will never give you more money."

"Of coarse, or coarse!" Jiraiya said as he turned around to leave. Naruto watched him leave as he passed by him. He then squeezed the hand that wasn't holding Hinata's hand and took off after him.

"Hey! Stop, I need to talk to you!" Naruto shouted as Jiraiya turned around.

"What do you want?"

"I want to come with you, Sakura is my friend and hers. They would never let me leave on a search team, I promise I will be helpful to you!"

"Hmm…there is a few things that I need help with. If she can cook and you be my servant that cleans the ship and such I accept."

"Sure…but Hinata do you want to come?"

"Of coarse! I would do anything to help Sakura and help you find her Naruto."

"Thanks Hinata, we accept. When do we leave though?"

"Right now, unless you want to pack a few things really quickly. I'll be waiting on my ship, it's the one with the beautiful and spectacular mermaid painted on the front," he said as he grinned. Naruto and Hinata just looked at each other as he left and let go of each others hands, well Naruto did to be exact.

* * *

"Sir, it seems like that Jiraiya knew something that we needed to know. He was hiding stuff from us…" Sasuke said as he walked through the town with the kind.

"Yes, but he is good at finding information. Later on I'll get him to talk, now what do you suppose we do?"

"He is one of the legendary sages, one lives in this town. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Tsunade. But she just drinks and teaches Sakura."

"That could help us, after all she did know Sakura well," he said as he came to the tavern door. "Wait here." Sasuke walked in and immediately noticed her and saw that she was drunk. '_**Perfect**_,' he thought as he sat next to her. "Tsunade do you have any information on Sakura?"

"I might, but why would I …hic…tell you?"

"I want to help her, the Akatsuki have her hostage. I couldn't save her in time and my brother will do something bad to her, unless you tell me."

"…I saw them...hic…leave in the direction on the land of sand."

"Excellent, now just relax. I'll bring her home," he said as he smirked. '_**That was way too easy**_.'

* * *

Hinata packed all her things that would be helpful to her and sighed, "Naruto…we will finally be together after all these long years. Its what I have always wanted and I will do anything to be with you," she said to herself as she walked to Naruto's door and waited. But Naruto wouldn't be out for a while…

"Darn it! I can't find my supplies, I knew I should have cleaned my room!" he shouted as he dug under his bed. He finally found his kunai, shuriken, and good clothes. "I think this is all I need, I'll bring my money also although its not much. I hope that perverted man has some money with him…traveling with him is going to be awful though. Oh, Hinata is probably waiting for me!" he rushed out his door only to knock her over as he fell on top of her. "Sorry Hinata…I didn't see you there."

Hinata blushed as she paused, Naruto's face was inches from hers and she gulped. "Hinata your face…do you have a fever?" he said as he off of her and helped her up. Hinata still said nothing as she gathered her bags, '_**Naruto's face was so close to mine and he was on top on me**_.'

"Well since you seem okay I think we should go, don't want to keep that pervert waiting," he said as Hinata followed him.

They were at the dock with many ships, but Jiraiya's stuck out the most. On it was a picture of a really hot looking mermaid that would be unavoidable to miss, Jiraiya shouted from above causing them to look up. "Hey what do you think of my ship? It sure is a beauty huh and Mika looks great too."

"Mika? You named your ship and why would anybody want 'that' on their ship anyway?! You are such a pervert!" Naruto shouted as he pointed a finger at him.

"Calm down now, your making everybody look at us. Just get on board and lets set sailing!"

"Don't worry Hinata I'll protect you from this guy if he bugs you."

"Thank you Naruto, I feel safe with you by my side," she said as Naruto grinned and they walked on the deck to see Jiraiya.

"Hey, perverted man where are we headed?"

"Don't call me that! I am a great sage for your information, I am very famous and wrote the best series ever to be created."

"Books huh? I bet they are perverted too, pervy sage."

"I told you stop calling me that, lots of people like books like that for your information. We are headed to the land of sand, we might find something over there."

"The land of sand? It seems like nobody would want to go there, why would they even take Sakura there?"

"Kid, I don't think they really need Sakura. They either killed her or sold her, they have other plans."

"You are wrong! If you know so much then what do they want?!"

"Crystals, crystals full of power. The Akatsuki is an organization designed to rule the world, they probably took Sakura for a prisoner just to get the crystal."

"…I still think she is okay. Sakura is strong and she always has a way of surprising people. You know the king might want to know about that information that you know about the Akatsuki."

"Tell the king, why? He is the one that caused your friend to leave you know, I wouldn't trust him. He seems evil hearted so information like this shouldn't be revealed. Also I know where the closest crystal is, we will try to get there before them."

"Are you confident that they will be there?"

"Absolutely kid, now we wasted enough time here. Next stop to the land of sand!"

* * *

Tsunade woke up on the counter and looked at the bartender, he shook his head at her and closed his eyes. "You really messed up Tsunade."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You just told Sasuke where Sakura was, were you too drunk to notice?"

"I told him what?!"

"You did and now Sakura could be in trouble," he said as he left to ask someone else what they wanted. Tsunade dropped her head to the table and slammed her fist against it. '_**Sakura I'm sorry, I messed up big time. And now…oh what have I done**_.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading the sequel to Cherry Blossom Moon: Fiery Passion, I hope you liked the beginning. I will now probably make my chapters longer now so they will be updated later than before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Dry Friendships**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author Notes: **Yay! I got lots of reviews and hits on the first chapter and I am so sorry for the long wait. I had Internet problems and I called to find out that my Internet was not updated so I needed to install the updated version by waiting for a disk. (So annoying by the way since I am the one who had to call them)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 2: Training!**

I stretched before I looked up at Deidara who was grinning at me. I quickly got up and stood straight up. "Okay yeah, ready to begin?" he said as he crossed his arms and smiled.

"Of coarse," I said as I saw him put a scroll on the floor and he motioned for me to grab it. I took it anxiously and unwrapped it, inside was a list of things I needed to do every morning. Such as laps around the deck (lots of them), 200 sit-ups, 100 push-ups, and something about learning handsigns.

"Listen up yeah, I want these done each day. If you improve than everything will be increased, but we have to see where you are at first. I also didn't include your lectures on ninja rules, lands, real-life problems, and situations that might occur in the land of sand," he said in a different voice, one that was supposed to mimic Itachi's I think, but it happened to not be like it at all.

"Okay, but what is up with your voice? And most especially how could 'you' come up with all this for me?" I questioned him as I laughed.

"He didn't, I'm the one that practically told him how to do 'everything'. You are pretty observant to know that he couldn't make any of that training schedule on his own…though I bet anyone would of known," Kisame said as he chucked afterwards.

"Shut up yeah fish face! I am trying to be a sensei here, now lets get to it Sakura…you know you could leave fish face."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Kisame said as he grinned and sat on a stool.

* * *

I sighed as I watched the pink haired girl train, how pathetic. I couldn't figure out why they would want to help her though, well Deidara always wanted a friend so I can understand him, but Kisame. For him to actually take the time to help her, she isn't even in the Akatsuki…I will keep an eye on her for now, she seems like trouble. Especially since she is the princess, though I could also bargain with the king though if needed. She is absolutely nothing to me. '_**As long as she doesn't slow us down we will be fine…for now,'**_ Itachi thought as he went back up to his room.

* * *

I woke up to find Hinata in the other bed sleeping, we had to share a room since that pervy sage had no more rooms that were for us. I'm just glad I didn't have to sleep on the floor. It was cold and hard, not to mention dirty. Tonight I couldn't get to sleep, just knowing that Sakura is out there in danger bugged me to death. I decided to get some fresh air to help me think clearer, as I came out I saw the sage himself looking out into the ocean. I stood next to him and he looked at me. "Can't sleep?"

"No, I have been worrying about Sakura. I have never been separated from her in all our years together, she is like a sister to me. Maybe more to me…"

"Ah…I had someone that I liked too. Although she ended up beating me up all the time..."

"I can imagine why."

"Well other women like me, especially since I am the great sage Jiraiya."

"Who are the sages?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya's mouth fell open.

"One of the most powerful ninja alive! Did you live in a cave or something?!"

"Never heard of them…" Naruto said as he took out a headband.

"Hey, you are a ninja? Oh, that's right. You are Kakashi's pupil huh?"

"Yeah, he took me every summer for training since I wanted to get stronger."

"Stronger huh? I'll tell you something kid, I can train you if you want."

"Really? Well I would like to get stronger…especially since I couldn't protect Sakura…"

"Kid, I don't think you had a chance to do anything. She got herself into this mess and she has to get herself out. Actually I am more concerned about stopping the Akatsuki than helping her."

"I...I can't believe you said that! I'm heading to bed now pervy sage, good night!" Naruto said as he slammed the door and went to bed.

"I can't believe that boy, he does look as stupid as he seems…" He looked up and the stars and smiled, '_**to actually be able to train your son, though I never knew that it was going to be this difficult. He has so much to learn…**_'

* * *

_At the same time…_

I slipped outside and looked out into the ocean, it was so calm and beautiful. I ran my fingers through my hair as the wind blew steadily, '_**I wonder if everyone back home is okay, Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, and Tsunade. I sure miss them, but this is like my home now…and my family in a strange way. Sasuke…I know that you are following me. I can feel it, but Itachi is here to protect me if you come as well as everybody else…I just know that you are never going to give up though. Seeing you in your past made me see how kind you were, Itachi too. I wonder if Itachi could be different even if he doesn't remembers me, maybe that massacre took a big toll on him…or maybe he just didn't have anybody to go through it with him,**_' I thought as Deidara came up from behind me.

"I thought you were tired from that training today yeah or did you just say that to stop training?" he asked as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"I can tell that you are inexperienced, you are still a student yourself not a sensei. Though you are strong, but you also have no experience in helping others. But that is not why I am awake, I have a lot of things in my mind…"

"What kind of things?"

"About Itachi in the past, my friends, and unbelievably Sasuke…"

"The past…what happened yeah? With Itachi to be exact."

"He was kind, I was with him before he killed his clan. Though he was so unhappy and I couldn't do anything about it, he was okay on the outside. But I knew he suffered from the inside, he didn't hide it good enough."

"You know I hate Itachi's guts so I can't help think this. Do you think your appearance would make a difference in the way that he feels and acts with the Akatsuki right now or you? I mean if you think he is mean and all maybe he is just…I don't know maybe never going to change. You know what I mean right?"

"Yes, I do…Our connection is not there anymore, if I tried to be friends with him there would only be negative results. I know that you are trying to say that I should just move on and forget about what happened in the past because I can never bring him back…but I still think I can reach him some way and some how."

"Sakura…this is just going to be harder on yourself, what if he tricked you?"

"Of coarse not! He helped me get back home, if he didn't care he wouldn't have risked his life for me."

"…he did didn't he? Well the Itachi you speak off seems nothing like the Itachi I know."

"That is because he isn't."

"Are you sure though yeah about him being able to change?"

"…" I said nothing as I put my head down and looked at the floor.

"Just consider my words…maybe its just the way Itachi is and what he is meant to be like for always," Deidara said as he walked away.

'_**Deidara just hates Itachi, that is why he said that…but what if Deidara is right…?**_' I thought as I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Okay we are here!" Kisame shouted as I stopped training and looked behind me to see land…well sand to be exact. We have been traveling on the seas for 6 days and it feels nice to see land, I was really getting tired of running on the deck so many times...

"Kisame how are all of us going to cross the desert?" I asked as he lowered the anchor.

"Correction, you and I are crossing the desert. The other two are flying, we are traveling with a group of people. I hate this weather here so if I flew I would burn up in a fever," Kisame said as Deidara and Itachi started to take off. Deidara turned around to smile at me while Itachi just ignored me and turned his back toward us.

"Don't worry Sakura all of us will meet in the sand kingdom before we head out for the shrine yeah!" Deidara shouted as they took off. I watched them take of as Kisame tapped his fingers on the railing.

"Its best if we get going right away, the best part is that we get shade and won't get as hot in the weather the whole way there. It is slower, but the good part is that we are safer. They have to avoid the enemies of the land of sand throwing bombs and whatever they can at them because they are easily spotted in the air," he said as we walked over to see a group of people waiting for us. Kisame had a brown and ripped cloak so he wouldn't get caught, but since his face was easy to recognize he also wore a rice picker's hat. I sat down with Kisame and we headed on our way and this way was not slow. Two giant desert snakes were dragging our hauling cart with a cloth roof for shade that Kisame and I were in. There were other carts too, but we had our own so it was very spacious.

"I thought you said that we were getting there slowly?"

"This is slow, compared to flying."

"Anyways this is so cool!" I said as I stuck my head out to see them slither across the sand.

"Cool huh? Well it will still take us two days to get there."

"So the other two will get there in one day?" I said as I stopped to look in my backpack to see if my supplies were all there.

"No, probably in 12 hours or something. This is a big land you know, a lot bigger than the land of fire. Though since they are flying it won't take long."

"So they will be waiting for us the whole time?"

"No, once they get to the kingdom they will think of a plan to get the key."

"Key?"

"So many questions…yes a key. Its for the shrine, unlike your shrine this one has a key. That proves how stupid your land is compared to all the others."

"Okay…will we all go together to get the crystal?"

"I thought I was hinting at no more questions?"

"Well that would be boring, unless you like looking at sand all day we should learn to get to know each other or find out what we are going to do. It saves me asking more questions in the future."

Kisame grunted, "anyways the answer to your question is that we will not. Only they will go, we head back to the ship when they are headed to get the crystal with the key in their possession. We can't waste anytime, plus they have to go by foot when traveling to the shrine because of defensive reasons."

"That seems boring, us coming here is completely pointless!"

"Well we are the backup just in case something goes wrong, now I'm going to take a nap so shut up."

_**'Now, what do I do? I guess just stay quiet…I wonder if Deidara will still train me at the kingdom. I have been doing really well, I mastered the shadow clone jutsu easily. My shuriken training too, though I practiced with Naruto so many times before at the kingdom. The studying was a piece of cake and really interesting. I can sense chakra very well now and my taijutsu is the only thing that needs work right now. Then Deidara said I get something special if I excel in my taijutsu…I wonder what it is,' **_I thought as I started reading a book Deidara gave me.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

I gritted my teeth as I tried to burst this stupid water balloon with my chakra, "pervy sage this is not working! Pervy sage!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to do this on your own. I'll show you once more and that is it, the rest is all up to you," he said as the water balloon exploded with his chakra.

"…pervy sage that isn't helping! Tell me what I need to do!" Naruto complained as Jiraiya ignored him and started writing his novel.

_**'Don't give up Naruto, I know that you succeed in anything you put your mind too,'**_ Hinata thought as she stood to the side and watched Naruto train.

* * *

Tonight everybody stopped and got a bit to eat, it seems that everybody was enjoying theirselves, including Kisame. Who was sleeping due to the excessive amount of sake he just drank, I just sat at the fire all by myself and started reading the book that Deidara gave me to study on. It was a book about the land of sand that included everything from the landscape to legends, everyone right now had tents up and started going to sleep. I guess I should of went to sleep, but I just stayed up with the fire going until someone put it out.

"Sorry miss, here take this lantern and that should help," a young man said as he went to a tent. I sensed someone coming, but that person had a decent amount of chakra. I stood up to see who it was, it ended up being a young woman that was I believe the same age as me, she happened to sit right next to me and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Midori. What is yours?" she asked as I noticed her soft green eyes.

"My name is…er…Saki, from the land of fire. Do you live around here?"

"No, I come from the land of water so it is quite difficult coming here. I'm here because I have to treat the ill for a while, I'll head back after I'm done."

"Really? That is interesting, I specialize in healing too. Why are you treating people over here though? Aren't there healers here?"

"Not much, I get paid a good amount of money. Plus it is required because the land of sand made a treaty with the land of water saying that they can use us for our healing skills."

"Wow, you must be really good."

"Not really, just enough to treat the minor things. In the land of water's kingdom only the chosen can learn special and more advanced healing, but the land of water is known for its healing abilities. Why are you here Saki?"

"Well…for training and helping out also. I'm here with someone else, but he seems busy right now…"

"Okay, I came here with a bunch of other healers. My parents are dead though so I live alone."

"I'm so sorry, you must miss them. I miss my mom…but I really don't care what happens to my dad."

"Oh you must be having a tough time with him."

"…you can say that, but it must be hard living without them."

"Oh no! I live with other girls that work with me, it's an elegant inn with a bathhouse and you also get pampered. We heal also so I guess its like a hospital also."

"How interesting, I could sure use some pampering. I haven't had a bath in such a long time since I have been on a ship for a while."

"Maybe you could visit sometime, I would make sure that you enjoy your stay…and be safe."

"Thanks, I'm getting tired so I really should get some sleep," I said as I yawned.

"Sure, I hope you have a good night then. Oh and since I know that you are a medic take this book, its for healing. I hope it is useless for your journey," she said as she left.

'_**What a nice girl, the land of water…yes we do have to go there. I might end up seeing you again after all, but was that being safe thing all about?'**_

* * *

The shadows danced on the walls as many candles were lit. The room was quiet and dark as piercing eyes stared at figure in the front of the room. The figure in the front of the room smirked, "everything is going just the way you wanted, are you sure that everything will go as you planned though?"

"But of coarse, now we just keep an eye on the dreaded Akatsuki. We can't let them out of our sight," a voice full of evil said as the moon shown on the kingdom of the land of fire.

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Cherry Blossom Moon: Dry Friendships

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author Notes: **Once again, I am sorry for not updating. It was the end of the quarter and I wanted all A's and achieved it some how…I also was busy with Halloween because I had to make my costume and I got sick right after Halloween too (not from the candy).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 3: Trouble**

I woke up to find that the cart was moving, my body also felt stiff because this wasn't exactly the best place to sleep. I stood up to see Kisame awake and eating breakfast. Which happened to be a bunch as pastries that looked dry, possibly from the hot weather, but still delicious I think. "Here," Kisame said as he tossed me another basket beside him. I took it eagerly as I looked inside to find nothing, I frowned as I just looked at him with a confused and angered look on my face. This was not the right time to make me angry, I usually get irritated when I wake up hungry. "Hehe, just joking. That one was mine," Kisame joked as he passed me another one that did indeed have food in it. I started eating it quickly as I saw Kisame rubbing his temples and also watching my poor eating habits. I guess he found it amusing because he shouldn't be grinning with a hangover.

"Let me guess, is it from the drinking?"

"Yeah, I guess I overdid it. I usually do when Itachi isn't there. If he is there and he catches you he gets really angry and you learn your lesson fast."

"That isn't hard to believe and that is also really bad for your health. You remind me just of Tsunade…I wonder who would win in a drink-off? I guess I should help you though since I am a prisoner," I said as I put a hand on each temple and green chakra appeared from my hands, easing the pain quickly. I did a lot more complex healing techniques than this so I didn't even use much effort and I think Kisame noticed this. Kisame's face went from very tense to relaxed after I finished in a few seconds.

"Thanks, that really helped me out. You are pretty talented you know."

"I just did it to help and you would be complaining all day if I didn't," I said as I smiled. Kisame grunted as I took out Midori's book to read, '_**I might as well read this since there is nothing else to do,**_' I thought as Kisame started to go to sleep again, how can he be this tired.

* * *

"Now what yeah! We searched everywhere for information about this stupid key and nobody knows anything!" Deidara shouted at Itachi as he glared at him.

"Its obvious that their leader has it," Itachi said as Deidara just looked at him.

"But then why did we look all around this place, was it for nothing?"

"I have my reasons," Itachi said as he entered an inn. '_**You fool, I don't waste time like you do. Your ignorance angers me, I just looked around these surroundings to see how much guards were around and they happen to be very strict with who enters the palace. But breaking inside won't be necessary since I know who they allow to enter the palace. Now we just have to wait…' **_Itachi thought as they entered their separate rooms.

* * *

"Come on Naruto you have been at it for a few days now, I'm sure you are getting closer to being able to doing that technique," Hinata said as Naruto was sitting on the deck. His arms crossed as he frowned.

"I tried Hinata, tried so many times! I haven't even learned one thing about being able to burst it!" Naruto shouted in frustration as he stood up, but as he stood up he suddenly heard a crash as he fell. Landing on Hinata while Jiraiya ran out to the deck.

"What the heck was that?!" Jiraiya shouted as another ship slammed into theirs.

"Hey Jiraiya! Stop your ship you idiot!"

"Who is that?" Naruto asked as he practically acted like he fell on nothing causing Hinata to frown. Hinata slowly stood up and came closer to see the other ship once she noticed who was shouting.

"Lady Tsunade, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Tsunade? Who is she?" Naruto asked Hinata as she just stared at him.

"Naruto, she is one of the great sages and she came to the kingdom a few times to teach Sakura her medical training…are you sure you don't know who she is?" Hinata sighed as she just closed her eyes, '_**Naruto if you don't even notice her then I can realize why you don't notice me…'**_ she thought, but quickly hid her sad emotions once she remembered that they may be watching.

"…no, doesn't ring a bell," Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tsunade are you drunk again?" Jiraiya said as he shook his head.

"I'm not drunk you idiot?! Now I'm coming aboard to talk to you about important matters dealing with Sakura."

"Sakura! Pervy sage let her on your ship, it seems to be really important!"

"Hmm…I'm not sure, she could damage everything. But fine, just don't blame me if she starts getting out of hand. Because you two will be the ones paying for it and don't give her alcoholic beverages. Please…" Jiraiya said as Tsunade came over.

_**'Tsunade seems troubled…something must be wrong,**_' Hinata thought as Tsunade frowned when she was in front of everyone.

"I know you guys understand the problem with Sakura being gone, but that is the least of our troubles right now. The land is in danger to be exact. It's the king…he wants Sakura back and I told someone some information that is not helpful for her situation right now. I believe we all are aware of the arranged marriage and Sasuke, correct? Well he is following you carefully because you guys are chasing after the Akatsuki so I want you to lead him somewhere else. This royal incident could trigger a lot of bad events if Sasuke is involved. The other lands won't trust us possibly because he was a pupil of the dreaded Orochimaru. He can't be trusted, I mean he could be planning something that we don't know about since he is so far away from us and little information is heard about him in that small area."

"Hmm…the other Uchiha boy. I do believe you are right there so I agree…I'll take a different route."

"Okay, that makes things better. I hope this information makes up for the trouble I have in the past. Good luck Jiraiya."

* * *

"Kisame we are finally here," I said as he just snored in return. "Kisame…" I said once again except more loudly than before, but instead he just snored even louder if that was possible. I finally gave up and had to use resources, "KISAME!!!" I shouted as he jumped and grabbed his sword in defense. Looking all around for any signs of danger.

"What?!" he shouted at me as I continued to shout at him.

"We are here!!!" I shouted as we were both hit on the head with a wooden stick.

"Oww!" we both replied as we turned around to see an old women that traveled with us.

"Keep it down you idiots!" she shouted as she turned her back and started walking away.

_**'That lady just called me an idiot…**_' I thought as I looked at Kisame. '_**It was his fault though, but that was what Naruto was called…'**_

"Okay lets go you idiot," Kisame responded as I glared at him. "Huh, you might actually be as good as Itachi someday."

"Oh, shut up. I had to shout or we would have been there 'all' day, or I would of just left you so the old lady could hit you because your snoring was so loud."

"…you seem grumpy today and don't forget you're my prisoner so you better watch out."

"Oh, I am so scared. Tsunade was scarier than you and I am unhappy because I am stuck in the desert all sweaty, tired, and bored."

"Yeah, I guess your right. After being on that thing for two days or so you get something like 'cabin fever' except on a cart with nothing to see, but sand. I hate this country as much as you do, if your interest in location is the same as me then you will like the land of water. Beautiful and relaxing…" he said as he sighed, probably picturing what it was like there. I didn't blame him, it seemed better than here…

"Yep, I sure would like it better. So where do we go now? It's a big city with so many people and we are just standing at the entrance."

"Here is your answer," he replied as a man wearing a black robe with a rice pickers hat came, it made me feel hotter than I was already with all that black fabric absorbing the sun's rays. His face was partly concealed with a cloth that hid everything put his eyes. Those beautiful, sparkling…and onyx eyes. Eyes that belonged to someone I knew, someone I wanted to see despite how much I didn't want to see him. "Yep just on time, now lets go."

I ignored him as I continued to look at his eyes, he was aware of me staring at him which didn't seem to anger him. This surprised me…because he usually glared though he might have a bad expression on his face because it was concealed. He walked toward me and my heart raced, was he disposing of me or what? I couldn't tell and that bugged me, I always liked knowing the facial expressions of others was. It helped me plan ahead of time since my emotions could be haywire at times. He grabbed my hand and put it in his, now I really was confused. He made a hand gesture at Kisame and Kisame nodded and followed him. His hands had some places that were rough because he trained and fought many opponents, but surprisingly they were also warm and soft. I looked up at him as we walked, but he ignored me. Only focusing on our next destination, I looked as Kisame behind us and he just stared at us. Showing disbelief on his face as he continued to stare at our locked hands.

He led us to an inn where I guess they stayed while they waited for us, I wondered if they already came up with a plan, but I mainly focused on his hand and how not rough he was with me. Though it wasn't gentle, it made me very happy. The door opened and Deidara smiled at me, "hey I see you arrived safely, that big guy didn't hurt you did he?" he said anxiously as he looked at him.

"No, the travel went very smoothly. Was the plan figured out during your time here?" I asked as he stayed silent and looked at Itachi. Itachi just stood there the entire time and said nothing. He let go of my hand and my smile faded as quickly as it appeared when I saw him. He then turned around with Kisame as they went in the room next to Deidara's.

"Your staying with me Sakura, but I must ask you to come inside for a moment…have a question to ask you," he said as I stepped inside. It smelled of smoke, bomb smoke and I had a good feeling it was from Deidara. He closed the door and looked at me. "Why was Itachi holding your hand?"

"I don't know…that confused me as much as you. He never touches me…sincerely or at all. Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Not that I know of…but its still strange. He is usually so cold and-"

"And you were wrong, he has goodness inside of him."

"Sakura…there has to be a logical reason. I mean the only time he touched people is when he is punching or kicking them fiercely. Use your head yeah."

"I am…it is surprising, but I still have hope for him."

"Fine think what you want, but Itachi told me that you and Kisame need sleep and rest for tomorrow. For whatever plan he has in mind…"

"You mean he didn't even tell you, of all people."

"I know yeah! What is he thinking!"

"Though maybe he was afraid that you would, you know mess something up."

"Not you too Sakura!"

"Good night…I mean good afternoon. Well I am just going to sleep."

* * *

"So Itachi what was up with that girl and you back there…"

"He is here…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I mean him. I want you to keep an eye on him, you did get a lot of sleep so you wouldn't be tired when you got here right? You need to never keep your eyes off of him and stay hidden."

"Of course, that drink basically knocked me out. Though it caused a bit of pain, but you were correct about her healing me also. She really has that much trust in us."

* * *

I woke up to a small bang that came from the room, it was Deidara. "Hey your finally awake, Itachi needs you. He is on the rooftop."

"How long has he been waiting?"

"About 2 hours…"

"2 hours?! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"He said to let you rest so you would have a lot of energy, he is very patient you know. He can wait for long periods of time so don't feel bad or sorry for him yeah, he deserves it anyway so you can sleep longer."

"Deidara, that was mean. Now please excuse me as I go."

"Wait put the hood of your cloak over your head, I put it on the desk for you," he commanded as I picked it up. I was going to be warmer wearing this, but atleast it wasn't black.

"What about our training, you still are going to right?"

"Of course, but not during an important mission."

"Oh yeah, this is very important," I replied as I exited the room, the hallway was a lot cooler than the room. I climbed up two stories before I finally reached the top, there were people cleaning the rooms so I guessed it was around lunch time. _**'I must have slept for a long time, but it was so comfortable, **_' I thought as I saw him looking below, leaning on the railing while watching the people. He stopped and glanced at me as I walked toward him, he stood up straight and stayed quiet as usual.

"You had a sufficient amount of sleep correct?" he asked as I nodded. I didn't want to cause trouble by me saying something to get him angry at me so I would speak in few words as possible.

"Then follow me," he stated as he jumped on the rooftop of the other building. I followed and thanked Deidara for training me how to use my charkra in my feet. For it would be embarrassing if we had to walk the rest of the way there, he would also find me very weak.

He led through the town and landed on the ground behind a big building, probably the biggest building here. "What is that building's purpose for?"

"Medical purposes and the leader," he said as it finally occurred to me why he needed me.

'He needs me to help him get inside, I thought that he was just being nice to me. Though this could be the beginning of our trust in each other so I will not fail him,' I thought as we walked beside each other.

"Halt, state your purpose," a guard asked as we paused.

"She is a great healer, that has come here to help with the wounded and ill."

"Sorry, but we already had the group from the land of water arrive leave now," he said as Itachi glared and started to leave. I was angry and I could tell very easily from looking as his fists.

'Oh, no. We didn't get inside…but I will help him and do whatever it takes. I will not ruin my chances to show him how useful I am," I thought as I turned back around to the guard. "I will be sure to report this to lady Tsunade, I guess our assistance has nothing to do with your land anymore," I said as I started to leave, but his hand reached and grabbed my arm quickly.

"Lady Tsunade, I thought she only trained one girl."

"No, then how come Shizune knows how. She did want a healer from every squad to ensure that there was more successful missions and less injuries, though I bet you remember that it was rejected. She could have trained others behind their back you know."

"…is that so, since you are very sure of your skills you will be needed in the green house. Looking for a cure for a disease that we can't find, even the land of water has been unsuccessful with this epidemic. Come inside and you will be tested first," he said as we went inside. I looked to see the expression on Itachi's face, but it was the same as always. It would take more than this for him to notice how useful I am, but it's a start.

"Another one? I thought the group already came here and every one of them made it."

"I know, but this girl claims to be a pupil of Tsunade. I was going to see if she could figure out that cure we have been looking for. Gaara needs all the help he can get," he said as I waited.

"Tsunade huh? Well then come with me and lets see if those skills are as good as she claims. I guess we do have no choice since our leader is sick," he said as he led me to a room with many plants, some that I never even seen before and I gulped. I can't find a cure easily if I don't know what some of these plants can do on the human body. This was going to take a while…I only hoped that Itachi could wait. "Well then you can get started right away, the supplies are located over there and use what you need," he said as I noticed many other healers from the travel here. If they couldn't find out a cure than how could I? The land of water is known for abilities in healing. I looked down as I bit my lip.

'I don't think I can do this so many unknown plants and…creatures,' I thought as Itachi looked at me and put his arm on my shoulder causing me to look up at him. "I don't think I can do this, I am not used to working with these. The land of fire has different methods and…"

"…you got in here and you are just going to quit, what a waste. The leader is sick and needs a cure, if you can get the cure then we could be in the same room as him. The key is in his room and we could accomplish our goal," Itachi whispered in my ear as I blushed.

"I…I can try, I will do my best…"

"I need you to 'do' it, not try," he whispered more softly as I blushed harder. His velvet-like voice ringing through my ears, his voice made me feel like I would do anything for him. It was impossible to say something he didn't want me to say.

"Okay, I will. But how long do I have?"

"I can wait, just don't let me down," he continued to whisper and I nodded. His hot breath felt made me feel very hot and then he let go of me. He walked away and sat in another room and started reading something. I started inhaling deeply when he no longer looked at me, I must of forgot how to breathe. I hoped no one was watching how red I was right now, but I noticed Midori and sighed. She was working with some plants, the plants that I didn't know about.

"Midori hi," I said as I smiled. I really hoped my face isn't red right now.

"Hi Saki, why are you here and your face is red also. Do you have a fever?" she asked as I blushed making me more red.

"No, I think its just the heat…So…oh yeah I am here because I thought since I am here I should try to help out.

"Wow, that is really nice of you. We can use all the help we can get, though this sickness is troubling us…"

"What is the sickness?"

"You don't even know…well I guess it doesn't matter since you want to help. But anyway its called the 'Red skin' disease, it didn't have a name so we called it that.

'_**You have got to be kidding me…that is the most ridiculous name for a disease that I have ever heard of in my life,**_' I thought as I tried not to laugh. "Oh, how very…interesting."

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"But don't people get red just from staying in the sun too long?"

"Here, I will show you one person with red skin disease. I guarantee this will make you realize that the name isn't as funny as it sounds," she said as she led me too another room.

'_**Darn it, she still noticed…I am I easy to read?**_' I thought as I froze. "Mi…Midori he is…red!"

"I told you so."

"But that red is so much of a deeper color than a sunburn. Its crazy!"

"I know, now we can't waste much time."

"Midori I also need to know what other health effects this disease cause," I said as I looked at her.

"They just get really hot and tired."

'_**Too hot, that sounds like they have just had Itachi talking so irresistibly in their ear…Okay Sakura stop thinking about him! Stay focused on the researching**_,' I thought as Midori was waving a hand back and forth across my face.

"Sakura…are you listening?"

"Yea, of coarse. Just thinking, now the real reason I wanted to talk to you is because I have no idea what these plants and creatures are."

"Here take this book, people already researched these so it makes it easier," she said as I held the book in my hands.

'_**Wow, we really needed one of these in the land of fire. Instead of memorizing…' **_I thought as I closed the book. "Thanks, I think I will try to work on that cure now and good luck to you."

"You too."

* * *

"I know you are here Itachi, I guess taking Sakura from you will hard since you are keeping her out of my distance. You had to make sure I knew that, but I will wait till the right time to strike…no need to mess up from rushing. I should of brought Karin here, but she did have some important matters to deal with and the others should be successful with Orochimaru's plans," Sasuke said as he stood on a tower in the land of sand.

* * *

"The land of fire is now mine, that was just too easy."

"Orochimaru we are heading back to Sasuke's village."

"Really? Your not going to help Sasuke?"

"He said he wanted to take on Itachi alone, Karin though is heading toward Sasuke against his orders. THough she did her part successfully she told us.

* * *

"Hey pervy sage what is wrong?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya looked out into the ocean frowning.

"That Tsunade was a fake."

"Really?! And we fell into their trap, I thought you were smart!"

"I wanted her to think that I fell for it."

"What?"

"You see the real Tsunade would never admit that she caused me trouble in the past, she always blamed me. Plus we are heading toward Sakura's direction, Sasuke must not be following us. It must have been a trap to keep us away from their plans, but I guess we are chasing after two enemies now."

"Oh…but Sakura will be okay right?"

"Believe it or not, she is safer with the Akatsuki right now."

* * *

**Okay, I just did so much typing and I am so tired. Gosh…oh and if you haven't realized I don't do bad words in my story sorry. I tried to put some romance in, but you all know that Itachi doesn't feel anything toward her for now right? Its just for the mission, I tried to make that clear as I could.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Dry Friendships**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author Notes: **Okay, its shorter than usual. But I would like to save the rest for the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 4: Success**

Looking through many books I tried to determine many different methods to control or destroy the virus, but each one was unsuccessful. "It seems that this virus is really stubborn…" I said to myself while thinking of many other ideas.

"I know…you haven't figured it out also?" Midori said startling me.

"Midori, don't scare me like that. It is very late, I suggest that you go to sleep or rest."

"I want to try hard just like you."

"Oh, but I still want you too sleep. I should be sleeping also, but I am just stubborn."

"But you make me want to try harder."

"Okay," I said while I looked at Itachi to see if he was still there. And he was, just closing his eyes and resting. Or sleeping, it was hard to tell from here. I highly doubted that though. Suddenly he opened his eyes to look at me and I quickly turned around and clenched my teeth. _**'I think he noticed me staring at him, I'm supposed to be trying to find a cure not to stare at him. I hope he isn't angry…**_' I thought as Midori smiled.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! And be quiet! He is just a person I'm traveling with."

"Hmm…but it looks like you like him."

"Fine, maybe a little…we really should be working now."

"Whatever you say Sakura."

"Right, now you work with those plants over there and-"

"Got you!" she said pointing a finger at me.

"Wha-what?!"

"Sakura, that is your real name right?" she asked me as I just stared at her and blinked.

'_**What the heck is she talking about? Its just my name…oh great, I told her my name was 'Saki'. How could I be so stupid, if I'm caught this could mean Sasuke would come or my dad…'**_ I thought as I gave up and pleaded. "Midori please just keep this a secret between friends, I'm not supposed to be here."

"I know, you're the princess."

"Midori, please keep it down. There are guards here you know," I said while looking back toward Itachi and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there something you want from me?"

"No…but from Tsunade."

"What? Don't tell me she owes you money too…That Tsunade always spending money wherever she goes."

"No, its not that. Its just…here sit down, I'll tell you the whole story," she said as I sat down and frowned. I really hoped that this was good news…

"Well you know how I told you that they only choose the chosen to learn the more advanced healing techniques in the land of water?"

"I don't remember, but go on."

"Well anyway since I wasn't chosen, I went to the land of fire to learn from the best of the best. Which of coarse is Tsunade, I asked her. But she refused telling me that she trained no one, I kept begging and she still never let me. Instead she kicked me out of the kingdom since I was too persistent."

"Wow, I knew that Tsunade never liked having mentors. Despite that she wanted a healer on each squad, but that was cruel."

"Yeah, but then I heard that she had a mentor. Which was you, it disappointed me since I was rejected. I didn't know why she didn't accept me and it made me feel bad, like I wasn't good enough. Why did she accept you?"

"I'm not really sure myself, but I guess potential and I was the princess so of coarse she heard of me."

"That makes sense…but Sakura I was just wondering. Could you teach me? Please?"

"I'm sorry, after I'm done here I have to go with my group…But I am going to the land of water so I can train you there."

"Thank you, now I suggest that we both go to sleep. No complaints."

"Fine, I'll listen. But I will double my output tomorrow."

"So will I."

* * *

I woke up to someone pulling the covers over me and I quickly grabbed them back. "Just wait, I'll be out soon."

"Sakura yeah…Itachi is right here," he whispered in my ear as I stood up and blushed.

"Sorry…I will be right out. Just meet me there or you could do whatever while I work," I told Itachi as he left. I was glad that he didn't seem angry with me or irritated. "I'll just comb my hair and Deidara what are you and Kisame doing while I am working?"

"Investigating the temple place, they say they have all these traps there. Its probably to scare us all so I'll just ignore them."

"Deidara you really should go over everything…"

"Don't worry, like anything wrong could happen to us yeah. Just find that cure and ignore us."

"Okay…" I said as I left and found Midori right there in front of my door. "Hi…why are you here?"

"Just thought we could walk there together, sensei!"

"Sensei?"

"Yeah, since you are going to teach me right? I just can't wait, now lets work hard today!" she said as I tried to keep the distance farther than it was now. She was just so…energetic and happy, it sort of disturbed me in a way.

It was like that for the rest of the week too, she would look over and copy my methods…she really wanted to be just like me I guess. She even asked me how what to do for everything…I wouldn't be able to find of this cure if this was keeping up. I decided I would finally tell her that I needed my space, in a nice way of coarse.

"Hey Sakura I was just wondering if-" she said but I interrupted her by saying "what?" and I turned around quickly causing our containers of experimental data to collide. The glass shattered as her container crashed against mine and she gasped as my fingers bled. "Sakura I am so sorry! I should of kept my data over there, oh I am such an idiot. Let me help you with your fingers," she said as I just smiled.

"Its alright, I can just heal them. My data is ruined though, the one I have been spending this whole week on. It can keep the virus in order at first, but later on the virus just came back. I guess it was a bad start from the beginning…"

"Sakura…your hard work. Mine only weakened the virus at first too, it seems like the virus can withhold the antibodies for a while before it finds a way too defeat it…"

"…wait a minute it weakened the virus? Lets try this mixture that we just created, your ingredients must not of been from here then because I tried looking for something was weakened it."

"Your right, its from the land of water. Its some strong stuff, it cools down the body very quickly."

"Yes, your data could weaken the data then mine could defeat it. I think we got it!" I said we gave it to a sick man. We just waited in the waiting room hoping our efforts were good enough, a nurse came out and smiled.

"You must be pretty talented girls because it worked. Now just come up with more of this stuff and then we will give it to our leader."

"Yes, Sa…Saki we did it. Now lets replicate our data and help him."

* * *

We sat next to Gaara's bed as we watched him sleep, making sure his fever was going down and it was. Slowly, but it was working. Itachi was going through Gaara's stuff as we sat there, the guards left because they thought they might get the virus. I hope what he was looking for was here and then Gaara got hot all of the sudden.

"Sakura…why isn't it working?"

"I don't know I did the exact same thing as before…I don't understand also."

"Hmm…what was done differently the first time? Well, we collided with each other…"

"Yes…but then you mixed them together."

"Right, you couldn't do it because your fingers were bleeding. I really am sorry for that and it is ok right? Sakura?"

"My blood, it was mixed in there with it…"

"Your blood? Do you have a history of having a gene that is immune to this or something?"

"I don't know, but lets go back and add that. I think that is why it isn't working…" I said as we went back to add my blood. I saw Itachi in the doorway as Midori was mixing it all together. "Did you find it?" I asked as he nodded.

"Good, now let me just give it to him-"

"No, we have to go now."

"Okay, let me just tell her then," I said as I greeted her. "Midori I have to go right now…but think of it this way. The faster I go the faster I can come and see you."

"Alright, but this better work…or I am going out to search for you."

"I'm sure it will," I said as I laughed and caught up with Itachi. "Itachi, why do we have to leave so suddenly?"

"If he is awake it could cause us more problems," he said as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop with each other.

"I get now, we leave quickly then right?"

"Your not going."

"Why?"

"Because you could cause us problems, Kisame will stay with you."

"How long will you guys be gone?" I asked him as he frowned all of the sudden.

"2 days at least. You head back with Kisame, the same way you came here," he said as we arrived at the main entrance. Kisame was there waiting while Deidara stood against the gate.

"Lets go yeah," Deidara said as they both left, flightless. It was too dangerous to fly because of getting caught.

"Hey, girl. Go to the inn and get my bag, I forgot it there."

"You need to go with me remember? I could get kidnapped by Sasuke."

"Darn him," he said as he decided to go with me after hitting the gate. There was still a few minutes before they left without us to head back so we had plenty of time. The bag was against the wall next to the bed and I decided to check my room too just in case I forgot anything. On the desk I found a rolled up paper and it happened to be a map that belonged to Deidara, it showed the dungeon maze. The maze where the crystal was located.

"Deidara…you idiot. What are you two going to do now?" I said to myself as I ran over to Kisame. "Kisame we need to hurry to the main entrance now," I said as we ran quickly, but the people were still there waiting for others to show up to leave.

"Stupid girl, they didn't leave yet."

"It's not that, its just that I need to return this map to them. Lets go!"

"You go…I think you lost your purpose to Itachi so if I didn't go with you and you ended up dying he wouldn't care."

"I think he cares a little bit about me and don't worry I will make it back," I said as I grabbed a man's bag as he shouted at me.

Surprising someone else shouted at me too, "good luck!" Kisame shouted as he grinned at me.

I grinned back and ran, it was night time so it was cool in the desert. I just hoped that I could catch up to them.

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Itachi frowned, Itachi really wasn't letting his guard down around him. Which caused him to lose his chance with capturing Sakura, he turned his head as Karin landed beside him and smiled.

"Missed me?"

"No."

"Whatever, I thought you were capturing that girl."

"I need to kill Itachi first or else he would cause problems for me, but they are parting."

"Then let me go follow the others and you can go follow Itachi."

"Fine, but don't ahead of yourself," he said as she smiled, poofing away as she followed Kisame's trace.

She followed them as they came back from the inn and smiled. They suddenly split up and she decided to follow that pink haired girl that she despised and envied, she had Sasuke's interest and that made her angry. "I'll follow for now, I would love to show Sasuke just how useful I am to him by catching her. I just have to wait for her to get close to her comrades, oh how I wish I could kill her…"

* * *

**Sorry I wanted to spell check this and look for grammar adjustments, but I really wanted to put this up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Dry Friendships**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author Notes: **Okay, I hope you all had a good Christmas. I was busy on vacation and relaxed a lot when I got back sorry. I hope this makes up for it, oh and have a happy New Year also.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 5: The Temple of Sand**

I ran quickly through the desert, but their trail was way too far for me to sense their chakra presence, that or they just hid it so well. They really did not waste time here, if they accomplished their mission before I arrived then I would be left behind. Taking this chance was my own decision, but I regretted it with every step I took in this dry wasteland.

I had several water bottles and some food that I brought from the medical hut so I could go on for a while with what I had equipped myself with. Though my pace was decreasing and I felt tired after the next 30 minutes. I stopped to take a drink of my water in a small sand dip and felt replenished. They could already be farther than I once was when I started searching for them. I put my water away, but when I stood up and took a step my food was stuck. I noticed that sand was forming around my foot abnormally, something or someone must be responsible.

I looked around frantically as the sand then started going up my body, holding it in place as I jerked my body, trying to break free. A person then appeared in from of me, his cold eyes just glaring at me as I froze.

It was the same guy that I treated back there, but he got here so quickly. '_**Oh great…he caught me trespassing. I wonder if they got caught though…**_' I thought as he released me and I fell over. Landing on my face with some sand in my mouth because I had my mouth wide open as I fell. I spit it out and pressed my hands in the sand for support.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I cowered back. His voice was very serious and I could tell this wasn't going good.

"I…uh…see you are all better, shouldn't you be still recovering?" I asked as he took a step toward me.

"I said what is your business here?" he asked louder and more annoyed with my trying to change the subject.

"Fine…I was heading to see the temple place-"

"That is forbidden to everyone," he said as I bit my lip.

"I know, but-"

"You knew, what are you trying to do there?"

"I…you don't understand, I need a certain something-"

"…you know," he said as he reached out suddenly to grab my neck. I tried to grab his hand to avoid them squeezing me, but his other hand caught it and squeezed it so hard that I shrieked in pain. "Sit still," he said angrily as he reached and grab a pendant that I had on and I gasped. He wasn't trying to hurt me…he wanted that precious pendant that Deidara gave me for protection against the crystals.

"You can't have it…its special to me," I shouted as he released the pendant and raised me up with his hand while it still gripped my hand tightly. I shook the sand off of me and glared at him. "What was that for?"

"You are one of them, but you are also with that group."

"Group? Oh, them. Yes I am, but I am not really part of them. Just a slave…did you capture them?"

"No, they defeated my guards I sent to capture them. Akatsuki…they are very skillful. What importance are you to them? Do you carry the crystal to avoid them getting affected?"

"No…they are pretty much unaware of that. Well one of them."

"Good, then I hope they get what they deserve."

"Excuse me?"

"That crystal's side effects are very dangerous, that is why many try to obtain it. But they never succeed, but are there others in your group that have that?" he asked as he pointed to my pendant.

"One, but he isn't the leader…I want to help. I am not with them for world domination or whatever they want. You can trust me, I am the princess from the land of fire," I said as I gripped my pendant.

"I have heard of your sudden disappearance, I will allow you to have the crystal. Only if you are against them and prevent any danger to this world. That means I have my trust in you, do not fail me," he said as his eyes grew very cold at me.

"Of, of coarse! Just leave it to me, now how far is it away? The temple?"

"5 miles"

"You don't mind taking me there do you? I really need to catch up with them. Speaking of which, how did you get here so fast and recover so quickly?"

"I have special powers within me that resulted from the crystal," he said as the sand around us became floating. It moved underneath my feet and I flinched as it lifted me into the air. The sand was taking me with it and I was really uncomfortable at first when we moved swiftly through the air. This was really a strange way of traveling, but the speed we were going at was much more efficient. Doing this seemed so easy for him and he just closed his eyes the whole time. If this was what he could do easily, then I could also imagine how strong he must be too.

In moments we arrived and I thanked the leader of the sand kingdom before entering the dark temple that now freaked me out because it smelled like dead people inside. After years of dealing with dead people now I could easily identify that smell when others couldn't, except this scent was strong. It made my head seem dizzy as I stepped inside.

"Don't be nervous, many have died from the sickness from the crystal. It makes your vision blurry at first so you get lost in that maze. Then later the fatigue hits you. They all die escaping so I have to put the crystal back occasionally…so ignore the bodies on the way there…Also ignore the room with the gold framed door…there is a very dangerous evil there," he said as I got a sudden chill that made my heartbeat fast.

'_**Itachi, Deidara…are you guys okay?**_' I thought as I noticed the red haired guy stare at me.

"They are alive…for now perhaps. They seem lost so you can catch up quickly…with that map."

"Map? You knew?"

"You looked at it while you didn't notice my presence."

"Oh…aren't you going with me?"

"I have to protect my kingdom…there is also somebody in the sand desert so be aware of that, along with another person in here," he said as I gasped.

'_**It must be Sasuke…I hope he goes into that one room. I really don't want him to die, but he just scares me so I think that way. Which isn't a good reason for him to die…There was also somebody that followed me…I doubt its Kisame since he hates the heat and it would fry him. It must be one of Sasuke's allies…**_' I thought as I looked at the map and took a breath. I hid my chakra presence at first when I arrived here, but I still had to be careful…Sasuke could easily get me in here. Especially when nobody was here to protect me.

"What is your name by the way?" I asked as he already was quite a distance away.

"Gaara of the Sand," he said as I turned around to face my challenge ahead of me. There were cracks in the roof everywhere so I could see where I was going and what was on the map. There were also so many rooms on this map that anybody would get lost…except for me. Around me were lots of pictures of monsters and people that seemed to tell stories…bad stories that looked too bad to tell. '_**I wonder if this is telling the story of what this crystal can do or how they came to be…Well nothing bad really happened so far with the fire one so I think they aren't that dangerous…right? Deidara I hope you don't let Itachi get in trouble with the crystal…you would probably make him suffer as much as you possibly can knowing you .'**_

I finally reached the stairs to the bottom floor and I froze for an instant, the smell of dead bodies was a lot stronger here. There were also no dead bodies on the previous floor so that means the thieves haven't even made it that far to escape this labyrinth…I continued down the stairs and frowned, in front of me were lit up paths so somebody already made it here. I looked on my map…that person went the wrong way or they just came from it.

I then found a bunch of torches on the ground that were very old and lit them by using the fire from the torches on the wall. There was another path that was lit and it was also the right way so I hoped that Deidara and Itachi went that way and Sasuke the other.

I bit my lip as I went deeper inside because now the dead bodies Gaara now mentioned were showing up. They were very old because of the dust that settled on them and I cringed as I saw one that was fresher than the others. There were all kinds of scarab beetles crawling on it and it stuck so bad; I felt so sick all the sudden…These weren't preserved like the ones I was used to seeing and other things also affected that smell.

I then ran away quickly and because of my lack of concentration I tripped on a bone that caused me to slam into a wall. As I fell my torch went out and I panicked because the whole room was dark and I couldn't see anything at all. I stood still for a while because I had no idea what to do, I really wished I knew a fire justu right now…

Then I heard voices ahead and I recognized them as Deidara's and Itachi's so I practically cried out in happiness and got up. I followed their voices and walked really fast, but of coarse I had to bump into a wall. Injuring my nose, but I quickly recovered because I do not want to be alone here. In this kind of situation I would be happy to see pretty much anyone, I saw a light and ran to it.

Deidara was holding the torch as Itachi just stared at me surprised, I ran up to hug Deidara and he smiled. "What are you doing here? You went here all by yourself?" he asked as I nodded. Except for coming here to the temple…that was Gaara. But I did make it this far in this place so I congratulated myself on that. I also don't think they would like to hear that somebody, especially their enemy knows that there are here.

"Why would you come here though yeah?" Deidara asked as I released him.

"This!" I shouted as I put the map up to his face. "You really are an idiot…" I said as I gave the map to him.

"Oh…yeah," he said as he looked at Itachi, but Itachi turned away.

"Lets just go," Itachi said as I frowned. I just helped him and him says that…well I guess I earned some good points with him. This was the final floor and I was glad, the faster we get out the better. Especially with that thing…

"Oh, I noticed that Sasuke is also here. Just to let you all know."

"We know yeah…Itachi noticed it a long time ago," Deidara said as I nodded. We finally made it to the right location, but something was wrong…the door was the one with the gold on it. Itachi reached for the door, but I stood in front of it and stretched out my arms.

"This…is not safe."

"Sakura…getting these crystals is never safe yeah."

"But…someone told me so."

"Who?" Itachi asked suspiciously as I gulped.

"Well-" I said but someone from above interrupted me by throwing some shuriken. We dodged them and someone jumped down from above, it was Sasuke. He held on to the crystal and I stepped back.

"Hello…brother, Sakura. It looks like we meet again," he said as Itachi only smirked.

"I see that you think you can defeat me, give that to us or else we will be forced to take it from you," Itachi said as Sasuke looked at me and I gulped. Something bad was supposed to happen and I was just waiting for it.

"You want it then you have to defeat me to get it," Sasuke said as he lunged himself toward us. Itachi blocked his attack and kicked him, but it ended up being a shadow clone. Sasuke appeared behind me and grabbed me. Before I could react Deidara punched him as he ran toward us. It was another shadow clone and Deidara ended up slamming into me. We slammed into and broke through the door that had the gold on it. It was a long fall that had sand to break our fall so it didn't hurt.

It was very dark in here, but there was a light that came through the door. I saw Itachi was fighting with a slower Sasuke than usual, his reflexes were slowed even with his Sharingan.

Deidara grabbed my arm and stood still, something about this told me that we were in danger, "Sakura…stay still," he said as I froze.

"What is it?" I asked him, but couldn't see his face. Even though he was right beside me, I could hear him breathe and that scared me. He was breathing harder than usual and I think he could see with that one eye of his.

"Spider…"

"A spider? Are you afraid of them or something?"

"No, big spider yeah."

"Okay, I know what you mean. I am afraid of spiders, we have these big spiders at the kingdom and-"

"NO REALLY BIG SPIDER!" he said as he picked me up and ran. Where we were sitting was where something now was because of a loud sound and sand being tossed into the air that I felt.

"Deidara I can't see anything! You can see it right?! Where is it?!"

"If you insist," he said as he made a bomb that exploded at the top of the cave we were in. The spider web caught on fire above so now the whole place was a lot brighter…but now I regretted it. A spider big as 5 elephants put together was staring at us with all of its eyes, I screamed as it jumped toward us. Deidara was quick enough to dodge it, but it was right on its path to get us again.

"Deidara use your bombs to destroy it!"

"I kind of am short of my clay because I used a lot of it to attack the guards yeah, plus I used quite a bit to get the bomb big enough to light the whole area. I really need to think of a good way to use it before I try anything…"

"Then think fast because its getting closer! You just can't keep running and dodging while carrying me forever," I said while my face was facing the spider chasing us. I really wish he carried me the other way…I could see all of its eyes and fangs that caused my heart to pound ferociously. I looked elsewhere to see that Itachi defeated Sasuke because he was holding the crystal now, I smiled as I saw him look down at us.

"Itachi help us!" I shouted as the whole place started to shake. He looked at us, but just left as he made his way out with the map.

"No, don't leave us here to die!!!" I shouted as I watched him leave. '_**Itachi how could you…**_' I thought as Deidara was still running with me in his arm.

"Crap…Sakura, there is also another bad thing! I made the bomb so big that the whole place is seeming to collapse yeah…We are really short on time now, you dealt with finding cures using venoms. Haven't you ever dissected a spider?!"

"I was so scared to even touch it what are you saying?!"

"Then what have you learned about them?!"

"Right…I don't think this is right, but try attacking the lower part of the spider!" I shouted as he put me down and had his last piece of clay ready to be used that he prepared ahead of time. He closed his eye and opened it at the last second when the spider was just a few feet away from us. He then jumped into the air and flung the clay at the spider. My heart beated so fast now and time seemed to slow. I only hoped that this worked because we would be spider food, it would be a terrible way of dying.

The bomb made direct contact with the spider, but it was only flown off the ground, it was still in one piece. It quickly stood back up and screeched as it came back to get us, except more angrier than before.

"Deidara get out of here! I'll keep it busy!" I shouted as I ran toward it as a distraction. But instead Deidara sheltered me from it and held me tight.

"I am not letting you die here alone, I will risk my life for you!" he shouted as I grabbed him tightly. The spider jumped into the air to attack us, its eyes showing the hunger that it waited for. It then was smashed by a big part of the ceiling and I took a deep breath as Deidara carried me in his arms and jumped on the pieces of falling objects. We reached the top and made it outside, the whole thing seemed to be just a big pile of rock now. He put me down as he and I caught our breath.

"We did it, we did it! You are a genius!" I shouted as he smiled.

"I try the best I can yeah," he said as I laughed.

"So even though it would of not got smashed we would be alive?"

"Yeah, I planned to jump before it attacked us. But that way worked too yeah," he said as I laid down.

"Where is Itachi though?" I asked as he glared at me.

"We just lived through that after he let us to die and you worry about him yeah?!"

"I am not worried about him…I just wondered," I said with a big frown on my face full of sorrow.

"Oh…" he said as I put my knees to my chest.

'_**That is right…Itachi left us to die. He didn't care about me…or his teammate Deidara. He really is different now than long ago, I shouldn't of relied on him. We are nothing to him but tools,'**_ I thought as I looked at Deidara. "Deidara I am so sorry, I should of listened to you all along. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh coarse yeah! We are best friends that stick up for each other. He is still alive though…" he said as he pointed to the where the entrance of the temple used to be.

"Seriously? He made it through that?" I asked him as we both went over. Itachi had a lot of scratches on him and his body was really warm due to a fever. Deidara grabbed both of the crystals that Itachi carried and I looked at Itachi as he suffered from the sickness. I was almost feeling sorry for him, almost.

"We should still bring him back yeah…Leader will kill us if we just let him die probably, you take the crystals and I will take Itachi," he said as he lifted Itachi up. Gaara was right next to us before we started to go, he was glaring at Deidara.

"The other Uchiha was carried by a girl. I will take you back since you two look like you need rest," Gaara said as I nodded.

"Deidara he is a friend so don't do anything sneaky."

"Like I would yeah! I am so tired and have no more clay, give me a break! You expect too much from me…"

I agreed with him, I was expecting too much. But not only from him, but from Itachi...

* * *

**Okay I hoped you liked it, oh and sorry for the anti ItaSaku in this chapter. I hated writing that part, I hope to make the next chapter more…optimistic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cherry Blossom Moon: Dry Friendships**

**By Sakura-cherryblossom16**

**Author Notes:** I am so sorry for leaving you for that long period of time, I have a really good reason though. My computer monitor got fried somehow, it was a computer bought ten years ago so it would always get heated up too much to the point where it would shut down. I have great news though, I got a brand new computer and still want to continue my story. P.S. All my files are gone now so I hope this is the same format of my last chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER 6: Good Bye**

The wind blew furiously as it rocked the wooden ship back and forth, we were all inside the ship, hidden away from the drizzling rain. All except Kisame who had to steer and make sure that we didn't sink, crash, or get any unnecessary damage done. Inside could be considered just as bad as the weather though, my heart felt torn and rejected at the same time. I was so disappointed that I kept quiet the whole time, even when we first arrived on board. Deidara sat there nervously staring and me and frowning, but I ignored him. I didn't care about a lot of things right now, but still Deidara spoke out to me again. Saying the same thing he tried to tell me many times already.

"Sakura…Itachi needs help. His fever is getting worse yeah and your just sitting here, I know that you are very upset…"

"Just shut up…"

"Listen yeah, you don't have to like him to heal him. You are his slave so think of it as 'you have to do it' instead of doing it because you like him," he said as I listened intently this time because he said something different from before.

"Fine…" I groaned as I my hands curled into fists and I got up. Though it wasn't Deidara's words that made me get up. It was because everything would be better if he was healed, right now Deidara kept pestering me and so was Kisame. With him being healed everything would be quiet again and normal. I walked over to Itachi, he was sweating really hard and grinding his teeth. I looked at him hard and smirked, it would be so easy to kill him right now. He is so vulnerable and in pain, it made me happy. I decided to get it over with as fast as possible so I started healing him, I was only accomplishing little by little though. Though I didn't care, I would heal him as fast as possible no matter how much chakra it would take. Just being close to him was like having a curse on me.

Once I was finished I took deep breaths and sweat dripped off my face as well. My hands felt tired too and my mind felt blank. I left as if he never existed and Deidara got up and I knew what he wanted to know. "I healed him so leave me alone now."

He obeyed me and I sat down on the floor to sleep, I was exhausted today and didn't want to stay awake to play it back in my mind again. The imaginary slide show of Itachi, all the good times and bad times with him, they were just too painful to grasp for me. I then started crying softly and Deidara just got up and left watching me on the way, he must of realized that I wanted him to leave when I pulled the blankets over my head and tried to stop my sobbing that obviously didn't work. I finally fell asleep after a few minutes and was glad this suffering was put to an end.

* * *

I heard unfamiliar voices, voices that told me something was wrong. These voices were not supposed to be here, I should be back on the ship…How did I get here? Am I dreaming? I didn't want to open my eyes just yet, maybe I would wake up and be back where I should be. But logically it would be best to figure out what those voices wanted or are doing right now. The voices sounded confused and nervous, like there was something wrong. Aromas of many different plants filled my nostrils, this was either a place with lots of flowers or herbs or healing. Were they healing me?

When the voices were gone I opened my eyes and did an investigation of my body. A cloth was placed over my forehead and my legs were covered in wrappings. I moved my legs and a gush of pain swept through me, I moaned as I heard someone running back here. It was then that I noticed I was in some sort of hut, the floor was sand and the weather was hot. A woman came in through the door and had a nervous face, she was tan and had dark brown hair that reached her hips. She wore a shell necklace and flower in her hair, this told me I must be on some sort on island…But why and how?

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as I nodded. Her voice was calm and sweet, she must not be here to harm me so I could now relax. "You were hurt when you came here, it was late at night and you had a fever. A lot of your chakra was used up and we healed you right away. You also had big cuts on your legs, they were deep like something cut them, like glass I suppose? We did most of the healing so they are only small cuts now, but still don't push yourself too hard."

"Hold on a minute…I came here? Where is here?"

"This is a small island that is close to the main island, the water kingdom. You are in the land of water and you didn't come here on your own."

"Oh, they must be here then."

"They? You mean he."

"He? Deidara?"

"No."

"Kisame?"

"No."

"You cannot mean-" I said but was interrupted when 'he' came to the door and surprisingly smiled at me. I gasped and was pale, this could not be happening! I must be dreaming! This is impossible!!!

* * *

**I know this is short, but this is the last chapter. I plan to make a sequel to this one so that is why I thought I should stop here. Dry Friendships was short, but I thought this was a really harsh sequel and couldn't wait to get away from it. The sequel will be called "Cherry Blossom Moon: Wet Mysteries" and I plan to have many surprises in that one hopefully. **


End file.
